3rdstagefandomcom-20200214-history
Finance
__TOC__ Site 주식 Site * 금융감독원 전자공시시스템 * 장외주식 ** K-OTC ** 38커뮤니케이션 Fundamentals * 캔들차트 * 중국본토지수 CSI100, CSI300, CSI500을 파헤쳐 보자 * 하나금융투자에서 비과세해외펀드 가입하기 * 사고싶은 고수익 비과세 해외ETF 17개 불과 (2017.02.27) Statistics Global Index 공모 * 신규상장 요약 목록 종목 * 휠라코리아 ** '타이틀리스트' 품은 윤윤수 회장의 도전장, 2년 성적표는? (2014.11.13) * 한전기술 ** ** 한전기술, 수익성 개선 및 신한울 3,4호기 발주 가능성 부각(2014/09/12) ** 한전기술, 신고리 5,6호기 원자로계통설계용역 계약체결(2014-08-28) * S-Oil ** OPEC '감산 않고 공급할당량 준수'…내년 6월 재논의(2014-11-28) *** 사우디 950만, 이라크 330만, UAE 280만, 쿠웨이트 270만, 베네수엘라 250만, 나이지리아 190만, 앙골라 170만, 알제리 110만, 리비아 80만, 카타르 70만, 에콰도르 60만 배럴 * 삼성엔지니어링 ** 삼성중공업-엔지니어링 합병 무산 후폭풍(2014년11월26일) ** 대차잔고 750 만주 (2013.08.30) ** 대차/공매도현황 및 답글 (2013.08.31) 대기업 지배구조 * [http://groupopni.ftc.go.kr/ 대규모기업집단 정보공개시스템] * 삼성 그룹 ** '삼성 지배구조' 속도전서 처음 고개 든 제일기획(2014-11-27) ** 삼성 승계구도, 이재용 전자·금융·건설 주력 맡을 듯(2014-11-26) ** 이재용, 전자·건설·금융… 이부진, 호텔·상사·식음료… 이서현, 패션·광고 각각 맡아(2014/04/07) * 현대자동차 그룹 ** 이노션 공모 7조원 몰렸다(2015.07.09) *** 정의선 지분 : 10% -> 2% ** 현대차그룹, 정의선 부회장 지분 불리기 묘수 주목 (2014-03-12) ** 현대차 지배구조 개편, 정의선 부회장 모비스 지분 승계가 핵심 (2014.02.13) ** 정의선 지분 * 롯데 그룹 ** 롯데그룹 지분 출자도 (2012 회계연도 기준) ** 롯데그룹 핵심 지배구조 (2014/07/24, 매일경제) ** 롯데 가계도 (2014/07/07) * GS 그룹 ** 추락하는 주가 고민하는 GS (2014-11-14) 국제 * Black Monday (1987) * List of largest daily changes in the Dow Jones Industrial Average * 뉴스 ** 뉴스핌 글로벌뉴스 ** 뉴시스 국제뉴스 Price and Index Market Share * SSD 시장규묘 및 점유율 2014년 전망치, IHS(2014.11.12) ** http://imgnews.naver.net/image/008/2014/11/12/2014111115274649973_2_99_20141112163216.jpg 부동산 * 금융결제원 주택청약서비스 * 한국토지주택공사 ** [http://www.lh.or.kr/lh_offer/subscription/sub1100_list.asp 한국토지주택공사 분양주택 청약공고] * 공공주택 홈페이지 ** [http://portal.newplus.go.kr/newplus_theme/portal/newplus/saleLease/BgSale/sell_GongBun.page 공공분양 입주자모집공고] * 주택도시기금 * 한국감정원 부동산 공시가격 알리미 * 서울도시개발공사 ** [http://www.i-sh.co.kr/www/brd/m_241/list.do 서울도시개발공사 공고 및 공지] * 서울특별시 부동산정보광장 * 국토교통부 주택 실거래가 * 서울특별시 부동산 실거래가 * 국토교통부 부동산거래관리시스템 * 청약제도안내 (주택기금포털) * 주택청약상품 (주택기금포털) ** 청약예금 * 주택공급에 관한 규칙 제6조(세대주인정기간의 산정 및 주택소유 여부 판정기준) 제3항 * 서울시 부동산 중계수수료 * 남편 단독명의의 아파트를 부부 공동명의로 할때의 증여세 양도소득세 (2011.10.12) ** 등기된 아파트의 지분 1/2을 부인에게 증여하는 경우/등기되기 전인 분양권 상태의 지분 1/2을 부인에게 증여하는 경우 * 양도소득세 * 양도소득세 세율 * 조세특례제한법 제99조의2(신축주택 등 취득자에 대한 양도소득세의 과세특례) * 조세특례제한법 시행령 제99조의2(신축주택 등 취득자에 대한 양도소득세의 과세특례) * 조세특례제한법 시행규칙 * 국세청 상담사례 / 신축특례주택감면 (2017-04-19) * 1세대가 조세특례제한법 제99조의2에 해당하는 1개의 감면대상 주택을 양도할 때 비과세 등 (2016.02.25) * 서울행정법원 2012. 7. 3. 선고 2011구단31560 판결 (양도소득세경정청구거부취소) (2012. 7. 3.) * 1가구 2주택자도 양도세 안내는 3가지 방법 (2017.06.05) ** 임대사업자 등록 * 임대사업자 등록하면 '취득세 면제' '양도세 감면' (2017.08.25) * 1세대 1주택 양도세 비과세 요건 강화(8.2 부동산대책)(2017년 8월 9일) : 조정대상지역 내 주택에 대해서는 2년 이상 거주해야 양도소득세 면제 * 8.2 부동산 대책 (실수요 보호와 단기 투기수요 억제를 통한 주택시장 안정화방안) (2017.08.02) * 포스코 더샵 * 대림 e편한세상 * 부동산태인 ** 경매정보시스템 ** 금융회사 담보물 매매중개 공시사이트 (2013 ~ ) * Self 등기 ** 주택도시기금 > 소유권이전등기 ** 나홀로 부동산 소유권이전 등기신청 요령 ** [http://blog.naver.com/ar0507/220397291692 신규분양아파트 셀프등기 (업무처리순서)] (2015.06.22) ** 분양받은 아파트 셀프등기-소유권이전 및 신탁등기말소신청, 신탁등기 변경 (2016.09.09) ** 신규 분양아파트 셀프 등기 완료했습니다. (2014-09-04) ** 셀프등기(나홀로등기)시 국민주택채권매입금액 확인하는 방법 (2015.09.18) ** 신규 분양 아파트 등기이전 (2012-02-16) ** 법인인감증명서 매수자목록 사전입력 확인서 (2016-08-30) ** 법인 매도용인감증명서 발급방법 (2015-12-01) ** 부부공동명의 셀프등기 위임장 (2015-10-09) ** 아파트 공동명의 셀프등기 도전해보기! (2016.06.30) ** 2015년 기준 아파트매매비용 주택매매비용, 취득세등 세금 및... (2014. 12. 12) ** 부부공동명의 소유지분에따른 국민주택채권매입금액 계산, 부담금 조회 (2015.12.06) ** 주택도시기금 > 국민주택채권안내 ** e-form *** [http://eunju6868.blog.me/220133828120 대법원인터넷등기소 이폼(e-form)작성하기] (2014.09.27) *** [http://sweetcheri.tistory.com/99 아파트 셀프등기 공동명의 소유권이전 e-form 등기신청서 작성하기] (2014.12.29) *** 신규분양아파트 대법원 등기 인터넷서비스 e-Form 이용하기 (2009. 12. 12) ** 편철 *** 부동산 셀프등기 방법 및 절차 그리고 등기서류 편철순서 :) (2) (2015.04.18) *** 셀프등기 도전기 3부 - 편철하는 방법과 그 외의 정보들 (2010.03.31) ** 등기필증 *** 등기필증, 등기권리증이란? (2016.08.17) *** 등기필증 수령 후, Tip (2016.08.02) ** 전자신청 *** 전자신청 개요 *** 인터넷 등기 신청하면 등기비용이 반값된다? (2) (2010.10.23) 평촌 더샵 센트럴시티 * 평촌 더샵 센트럴시티 분양 홈페이지 * 평촌 더샵 센트럴시티 홈페이지 * 평촌더샵 센트럴시티 셀프 등기 절차 공지 * 평촌 더샵 센트럴시티 평촌스마트스퀘어 이야기 * '평촌 더샵 센트럴시티' 견본주택, 첫 주말동안 3만4000명 방문 '북적'(2013.11.25) * 안양시-대한전선 유착의혹 감사(2014.11.25) * 오염된 토양은 '폐기물'에 해당 안 된다(2011-06-07) * 산업폐기물 무단매립… 항소심서 실형(2008-03-28) * 구 대한전선 부지서 발암폐기물 검출(2007년 02월 02일) * ‘대한전선 폐기물’ 조사 착수(2006년 12월 14일) * 녹색지대를가다(4)대한전선 평촌공장(2005-02-07) 미사강변 제일풍경채 * 미사강변 제일풍경채 홈페이지 * 내년에는 분양권 양도세 무조건 50% (2017. 12. 1) * 분양권 양도세 세율 50%부과....99%확정!!!!! (2017.12.02) ** "소득세법 개정안" 104조 의안번호 : 2008995 ** (2008995) 소득세법 일부개정법률안(정부) 분양일정 마곡지구 * 마곡지구 홈페이지 * 서울특별시 마곡사업 * 마곡산업단지 분양현황 (2014. 8월 현재) * 마곡지구 1~7, 14, 15단지 분양주택 입주자모집공고(2013-08-30) * 마곡지구 13단지 아파트 홈페이지 ** 입지 프리미엄 (산업단지 착공/입주 계획 포함) ** 마곡 힐스테이트 마스터’ 청약 2만명 몰려(2015.01.21) ** '마곡13단지 힐스테이트 마스터' 평균경쟁률 27.6대 1로 마감(2015.01.21) ** '마곡13단지 힐스테이트 마스터' 특별공급 청약경쟁률 2.5대 1(2015.01.21) ** 현대엔지니어링 ‘마곡 13단지 힐스테이트 마스터’ 21일 청약(2015/01/20) ** 이슈 분양속으로① 마곡 힐스테이트 마스터(2015.01.20) *** 청약 과열 조짐에 경쟁률 100:1 이상 기대, '완판'시엔 수도권 청약시장 '청신호'로, 착하지 않는 분양가에 마곡주민 집값올리기 겹쳐 '눈살" ** 서울 강서구 ‘마곡 힐스테이트 마스터’ 본보기집 3만8000명 장사진(2015-01-19) ** 광교 이어 마곡까지..'힐스테이트 마스터' 인산인해(2015-01-16) *** 9호선 마곡나루역과 1km 이상 거리, 강서농산물도매시장 악취 우려, 김포공항 인접 항공기 소음 ** 겁나는 마곡 미분양… ‘민간투자’ 먼저 모실게요(2013.11.21) * 마곡지구 9월부터 2차 분양 쏜다.(2015.01.30) * 서울 마곡 교통난 개선…군부대 이전 확정돼 방화대로 완전 개통(2014.12.26) ** 24일 제20차 도시건축공동위원회, '공항동 군부대 이적지 지구단위계획구역 및 계획 결정안' * 군부대에 발목잡힌 마곡지구..내년 분양물량 확 준다(2014.12.25, 101연대) * LG R&D의 새로운 심장 `사이언스파크` 이달 첫삽(2014.08.12) * 마곡지구 현재 상황과 추후 계획 (2014/06/22) * 마곡지구 2차 분양 일정, 분양 가격, 세대수 분양 정보 (2014/05/27) * 마곡지구 상가분양 현황... 세종시, 위례신도시, 마곡지구 비교 (2014/02/06) * 마곡지구 * 광교신도시 * 중흥건설, 광교신도시 중흥S-클래스 분양 5월에서 7월로 연기(2015-04-03) * '광교 고가낙찰' 중흥건설, 분양가상한제 발목 잡히나(2015.01.29) * * 미사강변도시 * 미사강변도시 at Wikipedia * 미사강변, 분양시장 '뜨거운 핵' 급부상(2015.04.10) * [http://netrophy.tistory.com/278 하남 미사지구 보금자리지구 지구계획 변경(8차)](2015.01.19) * 위기의 미사강변 민간분양(2014-05-20) * * * 공공임대 ** A12 : 2013/10 분양, 분납임대 ** A16 : 2013/10 분양, 분납임대 ** A4 : 공공임대 ** A24 : 공공임대 ** A25 : 분납임대 ** A26 : 장기전세 ** A29 : 공공임대리츠 ** A13 : 국민(영구)임대 ** A14 : 국민(영구)임대 ** A17 : 국민(영구)임대 공공 분양 * 분양 완료 : A2, A5, A7, A8, A9, A11, A15, A18, A19, A28 * 분양 예정 : A20, A27(민간합동 공공분양) 민간 분양 위례신도시 * 위례신도시 홈페이지 * 위례중앙푸르지오 청약결과 청약경쟁률 (2014/11/01) * "위례 청약, 아직 노릴만한 곳 남았어요" (2014/10/06) * 위례신도시 2018년까지 분양 지속, 남은 단지 어디?(2014-07-15) * 위례신도시 A2-2블럭 경기도시공사(공공분양) GS자이, 대림e편한세상 시공확정 (2014/05/18) : 분양도 포함 * 위풍당당 위례신도시 열기, 올해도 계속될까…6곳 3500가구 분양 (2014. 05. 12) * 위례신도시 A1-8BL 보금자리주택 공공분양 잔여세대 입주자 모집공고(2012.08.09) * 위례신도시 * 세곡/내곡 보금자리 * SH공사 2014년도 분양주택공급 계획 ** 보금자리 주택 평형대별 청약자격 ** 세곡2 보금자리 8단지 * 세곡2지구 1단지/내곡지구 1단지의 전매제한기간과 거주의무기간(2013/10/01) * 세곡2지구 1단지 분양 내역(2013-10-01) ** 총 1,049가구 - 59m2 : 297, 84m2 : 340, 101m2 : 55, 114m2 : 95 * 세곡2지구 2단지(강남 The Sharp 포레스트) ** 총 400가구 - 114m2 : 22, 124m2 : 182, 146m2 : 160, 165m2 : 22, 207~244m2 : 14 * 세곡2지구3,4단지 분양주택 입주자모집공고 ** 3단지 - 59m2: 20 (임대: 20), 84m2: 126 (임대: 126), 101m2: 50 (민영: 50) ** 4단지 - 59m2: 82 (임대: 82), 84m2: 237 (임대: 237), 101m2: 124 (민영: 124), 114m2: 208 (민영: 208) * 강남보금자리 B1블록 강남 효성해링턴 코트 * 기사 ** 경전철 ‘위례∼신사’ 노선 변경 놓고 신경전(2014-09-15) ** 강남보금자리 세곡2지구 8단지 공사현장을 다녀 왔습니다(2014/09/10) ** 웃돈 1억 강남지구 웃고 민원 봇물 세곡지구 울고 (2014/05/15) ** 세곡2지구 4단지 SH공사의 실태(Feb 19, 2014) ** 보금자리주택, 거래는 '자유' 거주는 '의무?'(2014.01.06) ** 세곡2지구 1단지 강남데시앙포레 분양/입주(2014/08/28) Misc * 동탄 신도시 ** 동탄2신도시 2014년 아파트 분양계획 * 신길뉴타운 구역도(1 ~ 16) * 신동아 파미일레 트인시아 * 금천구 무지개 아파트 ** 신안산선 ** 신안산선 기본계획 - 국토교통부 (2010-12-15) ** 강남순환도시고속도로 ** 2014 지방선거 새누리당 한인수 후보 5대 공약 ** 2014 지방선거 새정치민주연합 차성수 후보 5대 공약 ** 지방선거 서울은 지금 ④ 금천구 현직vs전직 구청장 리턴매치 (2014.05.30) ** G밸리 ‘3단지~두산길’ 지하차도 2016년 개통 (2013-05-02) ** 제1086차-시흥동 무지개아파트일대 창조적정비계획 수립 용역-타당성심사 (2013.11.2 ** 창조적 정비계획 수립 시범사업 대상지 선정 결과 보고 (2013.11) ** 사람과 장소 중심의 창조적 정비계획운영지침 및 디자인가이드라인 수립 (2013.06 서울시 주택정책실) ** 금천구 대한전선 (2011/02/24) 기사 주식 * 2016 ** 조선 3사 '총체적' 부실, 어디서부터 잘못됐을까 (2016.04.25) ** 대우조선 하나 못 죽이는 나라 (2016.04.19) ** 물 건너가는 구조조정…부실폭탄 터지나 (2016.03.08) *** 한진해운·현대상선 빚 돌려막기로 연명 * 2015 ** 대우조선해양 ELS 투자자 멘붕, 3분의1 토막(2015.07.16) ** 이통3사, 하반기 주파수 확보 대혈투 예고(2015.07.15) ** 국민연금, 현대글로비스 ‘2대주주’ 등극…현대차 지배구조 개편 ‘캐스팅보트’ 되나(2015-07-10) ** 한국증시의 암초…中 MSCI 편입(2015-04-22) ** 대림코퍼레이션, 대림I&S와 합병(2015.04.22) ** 中 우산신탁 금지, 글로벌 증시 강타 왜?(2015-04-18) ** 2015년 ‘제2모직’을 찾아라(2015.01.05) * 2014 ** 러시아 금융위기 가능성… 韓산업에 직격탄 ** 삼성SDS '대박'여부, 상장후 3개월 후에 판명날 듯 (2014년 11월 11일) ** 삼성SDS 청약 첫날 경쟁률 20.3대 1…2조3535억 몰려(2014.11.05) ** 얼마나 오를까…삼성SDS 직원, 우리사주 '돈방석'(2014.11.03) ** 제일모직 공모규모 최대 1조5000억(2014/10/31) ** 이상한 규제 때문에…삼성SDS 못 담는 운용사들(2014-10-29) ** 외국인 한국 증시에 실망..1조원 더 판다(2014-10-17) ** 지지부진한 증시…자산株 `믿을맨` 급부상 (2014-09-11) ** 삼성SDS 상장 추진, 동종 업계 상장 도미노 될까 (2014.05.08) ** 한화케미칼, DR 대신 유상증자를 택했다면 (2014-05-16) ** 한화케미칼 GDR 발행 (2014.04.25) ** 수출주 vs. 내수주 주가향방, 환율이 가른다? (2014-05-13) ** 무서운 출자전환…이젠 시총에 부채를 더하라 (2014-04-29) ** "5년 강세장 끝… 블랙먼데이급 대폭락 온다" (2014-04-11) ** "연기금, 하반기에 주식 더 사들일 것" ( 2014-04-10) ** 코스피 하락에도 공매도 대기물량 45조 육박 (2014-03-14) ** ‘대란의 달’…이통사 2월 번호이동 승자는 (2014.03.03) ** OLED 투자, 삼성·LG '서로 다른 고민' ** 금융위기 상황 97년과 다르다 <신흥국> 보유외환 양호하고 글로벌 공조 방어막… 국지적 위기 그칠 듯 (서울경제, 2014-01-27) ** 아르헨 외환위기 ① 사실상 무정부 상태…도심 곳곳 약탈 ′기승′ (뉴스핌, 2014-01-24) ** 외국인 러브콜 종목 추격매수 할까 말까 (서울경제, 2014-01-26) ** 삼성 넘보는 중국 IT 기업의 비밀 * 2013 ** 흔들리는 대형주…저가 매수 타이밍? (2013/11/12) ** 外人 역대최장 18거래일째 ‘바이코리아’ (2013/09/17) ** 상장사 3분기 실적 전망해보니… (2012/09/01) ** 바닥다지는 IT·소비재株 (2013/09/01) ** 주요종목 국민연금 지분율(2013/08/01) * 2012 ** 현대重 창립 첫 희망퇴직…"최대 5억 받아" (2012/10/22) ** 2012년 4사분기 산업기상도 (2012/10/07) ** 현대위아·대우인터내셔널 `스타株 예감` (2012.09.15) ** 세계경제 ‘운명의 한주’ 시작됐다 92012.06.18) ** 현대차그룹의 이중 순환출자 구조 (2012.03.29) ** 정치테마주 급락 (2012/03/07) * 2011 ** 글로벌 지표 (2011.06.18) ** 정체 아리송한 대기업 계열사 (2011.06.12) ** 자문사 Big 4 포트폴리오 조정 (2011.06.08) ** 재벌가 비상장사 배당 34% 늘렸다 (2011.04.20) ** 현대차 협력사-유니크·나라엠앤디·경창산업 (2011.03.01) ** 랩 위기설, 폭탄 돌리기인가? 성장통인가? (2011.02.24) ** 태양광 관련주 모음 (2011.01.14) * 2009 ** 올 연말 공기업 ‘미인주’ 쏟아진다. (2009.11.09) ** 11월 공모주 청약 일정 부동산 * 2016 ** [http://www.mt.co.kr/emanager/eman/mtview.html?no=2016061709073898367 "서울~강릉 1시간7분"… 철도망 구축에 70조 투자] (2016.06.17) ** 분양권 '웃돈' 실종…서울에도 '마이너스 프리미엄' (2016.04.10) * 2015 ** 올여름 수도권 분양 '4만1000가구' 쏟아진다(2015/07/01) * 2014 ** 전세난에 외곽으로 내몰리는 '대치동 엄마'(2015.03.10) ** '한보 정태수 땅'에 발목잡힌 은마 재건축 (2014-05-26) ** 상·하위 아파트 가격差 '역대 최저' (2014.05.21) ** 롯데의 과욕인가, 신세계의 소심함인가 (2014.04.09) *** 백운지식문화밸리, 과천복합문화관광단지 ** 북아현 1-3구역) 사업비 5년새 4천억 → 8천억 … 각종 용역비 상승이 '주범' (2014.03.13) ** 올해 분양 예정인 주요 ‘중소형 아파트’ 어디? (2014.02.02) * 2013 ** 위례신도시 2013년 하반기 분양 일정 제도 * 2016 ** 장기주택마련저축 부적격 통보 (2016/12/06) * 2014 ** 청약저축 月납입금 20만원으로↑ 소득공제 2배 (2014.08.11) 육아 * 2016 ** 채식하는 아이의 성장이 느린 이유, 혹시 ’아연 부족’ 때문이라면… / 아연 섭취량 높이는 TIP(3월 02, 2016) * 2014 ** 영유아 예방접종, 이것만은 꼭 알아두세요(2014-05-09) * 2010 ** 모기퇴치팔찌의 효과와 안전성에 대한 의문점 (2010/07/26) 경제 * 2016 ** SoftBank to Buy ARM Holdings for More Than $32 Billion (July 18, 2016) * 2014 ** 블랙프라이데이 가면 ‘사이버먼데이’, ‘타임세일’ 노려 90% 할인 잡자(2014.11.28) ** 5억8700만원…변리사 年수입 9년째 1위 ** 공공기관 대졸 신입사원 연봉 (2014-05-17) ** 카드회사 고객정보 유출 사건 중간 수사결과(2014.1.8) 사회 * 2016 ** 3M,유독물질 필터 팔아놓고 '나몰라라' 일관 (2016.06.30) ** 대우조선 2.7조 분식회계 정황 발견…조작된 실적으로 2천억 성과급 (2016.06.15) * 2014 ** 안드로이드폰, 공장초기화해도 정보유출 가능 (2014.07.09) ** "세월호 선장! 잔말 말고 승객 탈출시켜요 당장!" (2014.04.28) ** 도심 발전소 흰 연기 수증기라더니 '발암 물질' (2014.04.11 SBS) 문화 * 구이용 한우/소고기 맛있는 부위는? * 브라질의 대표적인 음식들 기타 * 지능형 CCTV의 진화, 매장 분석부터 주차 관리까지 (2016년 07월 18일) * '돈이 없어도' 남자가 50대 이후 행복해지는 법